cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Jack Skellington
Meet Jack Skellington is the fourth episode of Cute Mario Bros. It is also the second episode of the Cute Mario Bros Classics. Plot Luigi decides to go swimming, and jumps off of the Tree Fort and into the pond. After swimming for a little bit, LuigiMario112 wrings him out and takes him back into the house and puts him in the Tunnel of Time, which will make time go backwards and cause Luigi to be dry again. Mario wakes up, and sees Jack Skellington dancing. After a conversation, Mario takes Jack to meet Luigi, but Luigi is scared of him. Jack tells Luigi that if he thinks he is scary, he doesn't want to see his girlfriend, Sally, who was kidnapped. Jack shows them a plan that he made on how to defeat the person who kidnapped her, Bowser. Mario doesn't like the plan and comes up with a new one, but Bowser listens in on them. However, Jack fell asleep while Mario was talking, and out of frustration, Mario throws him into the washing machine. They leave him behind, but Bowser shows up and kidnaps Jack too. In the living room, Mario and Luigi are playing Super Paper Mario. Bowser arrives with Jack in his bag, and Mario, Luigi, and Bowser then fight. Mario uses his special move, gets a huge boxing glove, and then punches Bowser away with it. Then Luigi uses his special move, Irish dancing. Bowser claims it didn't hurt, and uses his special move, fire breath, which both the Bros. dodge. Mario rescues Jack, and then Luigi claims to have found Sally, but it turns out to be Toad. Jack realizes that Bowser never kidnapped Sally at all, and realizes that she was back at Halloweentown the whole time. He bids the Bros. farewell and leaves saying he hopes to see them again, but is shot down by someone behind a bush. Four years pass, and the Mario Bros. never find Jack. Cast *Luigi *Yoshi *LuigiMario112 *Mario *Jack Skellington (debut) *Bowser *Toad (debut) *Sniper (debut) Edits Besides being re-dubbed with lines being changed, several things were changed in the video when it was re-released as a Cute Mario Bros Classic, including the addition of sound effects and music changes. *Yoshi greets Luigi with "Yoshi!" after he talks to him. *LuigiMario112 seems to have malicious intentions while wringing Luigi out at first. He also doesn't seem to believe his story about the Tunnel of Time. *This is Halloween is replaced with an instrumental, Kingdom Hearts version when Jack arrives. He also sings the lyrics, albeit with some errors. *Mario doesn't mention walking "the Mario way" when Mario and Jack jump through the doorway. *Jack makes no mention of Sally being ugly when Luigi says that Jack scares him. *When asked about the stain on the plans Jack drew, he says he had no toilet paper, instead of being a spaghetti stain. *Bowser talks to himself while listening in on Mario's plan. *The video game Mario and Luigi are playing is never shown to be Super Paper Mario, however music from Super Mario Bros. 3 can be heard. *Special effects used for Bowser's special move are updated. *Luigi gets Jack out of the bag with no problems, and not needing Mario's help. *The scene where Luigi wishes Mario a happy 42nd birthday is removed. Trivia *This is the first episode where Bowser is a plush, and not portrayed by Charlie. *After Bowser is spying on the Mario Bros. and Jack Skellington, Ricky does The Ehh Guy's face in the dark. Video File:Cute Mario Bros - Meet Jack Skellington (Part 1 2)|Part 1 File:Cute Mario Bros - Meet Jack Skellington (Part 2 2)|Part 2 File:Cute Mario Bros Classics - Meet Jack Skellington|Cute Mario Bros Classics Category:Episodes Category:Season 1